Se supone
by IA Kagamine
Summary: "se supone que por ti no sienta nada" "se pone que mejor separados y que la vida debe continuar" "se supone que ya no me importe quien te besara"...Esa es mi pena por suponer que te podria olvidar. A veces las decisiones que tomas no son las mas correctas y mas si siguen un impulso. Estos dos lo entendieron al final...aunque no todos los impulsos son malos. ONE-SHOT! LEAN!


Bien aqui llego con un super one-shot jejeje ok no es super pero si me gusto mucho...me inspire en una cancion de Luis Fonsi que se llama "se supone"...la oi y fue asi como "ohh tengo que escribirlo"

elegi a estos dos porque simplemente los amo. Por cierto para los que no me conocen "hola"

Disclaimer: vocaloid y la cancion "se supone" no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños...pero la historia si es de mi autoria.

enjoy!

* * *

Se supone

One-shot

Normal pov

-¿estan seguros de querer esto?-decia un hombre alto vestido con un traje marron con rayas negras muy finas. Este hombre se encontraba en una oficina grande con un gran ventanal hacia donde daba su espalda. Enfrente tenia a una pareja. Un hombre y una mujer.

-claro que si...ya no quiero seguir con este...traidor-dijo la mujer. Ella era rubia con cabello corto hasta los hombros, de piel blanca, figura delicada y hermosos ojos azules.

-¿a quien llamas traidor? Si ya te he dicho mil veces que no paso nada pero tu eres sorda.-decia el hombre a su lado. Un hombre rubio, delgado y algo musculoso, y que tambien poseia mirada azulina.

-pues no necesito oir excusas si con lo que vi me basta y me sobra.-dijo ella volteando la mirada.

-¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que fue ella la que me beso y no alrevez?-decia el rubio ya estando arto de lo terca que era la chica.

-¿y yo cuantas veces he de decirte que no te creo nada?

-pues no me importa si me crees o no...ya no me importa lo que creas.-él tambien volteo la mirada.

-¿ahora ya no te importo? ¿no fuiste tu él que decia amarme y que queria arreglar las cosas?-dijo ella volteando a verle pero solo se encontro con la mirada volteada del rubio.

-haha pero que falso eres.-dijo ella volteando hacia adelante. En ese momento el rubio volteo la mirada furioso por el comentario de ella.

-podré ser falso pero almenos no soy un histerico celosos compulsivo como tu querida.-dijo el rubio. Ella voteo a verle llena de furia al igual que él.

-¿ME HAS LLAMADO HISTERICA?

-SI Y TAMBIEN CELOSA COMPULSIVA

-SI LO FUI FUE POR TU CULPA...POR COQUETEARLE HASTA A LA ANCIANA DE LA VECINA ¿COMO NO QUERIAS QUE FUERA CELOSA?

-¿Y TU COMO NO QUERIAS QUE BUSCARA ALGO DE PAZ SI AL LLEGAR A CASA TU SOLO ME GRITABAS?

-¿COMO NO QUERIAS QUE ME ENOJARA SI JAMAS ME AYUDABAS CON LOS NIÑOS? TE RECUERDO QUE SON GEMELOS...YO NO PUEDO SOLA.

-hablando de los niños y como veo que su relacion es irreconciliable...esta bien...les concedo el divorsio.-dijo el hombre de traje cafe interrumpiendo la discucion de los rubios. La pareja o mejor dicho ex pareja se cayo y solo se limito a firmar el acta que ya no los declaraba como marido y mujer.

-muy bien señor Kagamine firme aqui.-señalo el hombre.

-y usted señora firme aqui-dijo él igualmente dirigiendose a la rubia.

-adios Len-dijo ella

-adios Rin-dijo el rubio que por algun motivo se le veia triste.

Pasados unos meses de ese encuentro, los dos rubios se pusieron de acuerdo con respecto a sus hijos. Ellos vivirian con la madre y verian a su padre los miercoles y los fines de semana.

Despues del divorcio cada uno busco su vida por separado. Él se fue a vivir a un departamento y ella continuo viviendo en la casa que ambos habian comprado unos años atras.

Aunque ya no habia discuciones ni reclamos entre ellos a él todavia le dolia...no sabia nisiquiera porqué pero asi era. En cambio a ella parecia hablerle hecho bien. Ella salia con gente y novios. Muchos hombres estaban tras ella y aunque el mismo caso sufria el rubio, él no queria ninguna relacion con otra...aun la extrañaba a ella.

(Len's pov)

_Toc toc toc._

Toque la puerta de la casa. Esa casa donde fui feliz un dia. Pero ahora soy una visita casa que fue adquirida por nuestro amor. Suspiro, aun no puedo creer que la he perdido. Y ahora solo me usa como su niñera ¿que no le afecto? ¿tan rapido se le acabo el amor que me tenia?

La puerta se abre y ella aparece simplemente hermosa.

-hola.-digo tratando de sonreir.

-pasa...-me recibe friamente. Todo esta tal como antes mas su cuarto se que tiene llave por si escapan mis recuerdos.-¿como has estado?-me pregunta.

-bien-respondo. ¿por que no puedo decirle la verdad? Que me muero por tenerla lejos. Aunque bueno se supone que ya no me importa. Se supone que por ti ya no sienta nada.

-los bebes estan en su cuna. No tendras que hacer mucho mas que atenderlos si despiertan. Sus biberones estan en el microondas y las papillas en en refrigerador. Ahh y si tienes hambre pues toma lo que quieras.-decia ella.

-muy bien...y...¿saldras con Mikuo denuevo?-pregunte finjiendo desinteres.

-eso no te debe importar.-dijo ella bajando la mirada. ¿Se supone que ya no me importa quien te besara no?pues que equivocada estas.

-pues me importa por el bien de mis hijos. Quiero saber con quien tienen contacto.-dije volteando la mirada. Una total mentira.

-pues si ese es el caso...no...Mikuo era un estupido.-decia ella. Pude notar su mirada triste."_igual que yo"_ pense.

-ahh ya veo.-dije con un finjido desinteres.

-¿y tu jamas sales?-me pregunto

-sabes bien que no he tenido ninguna relacion desde el divorcio.-dije viendola a los ojos

-¿que ya no ves a esa peliverde?-dijo ella riendo sarcasticamente.

-¿otra vez con eso? Rin ya te he dicho que no...es mas la despedi despues de... eso.-baje mi mirada.

-menos mas...esa aventura te costo tu matrimonio y una vida feliz

-¿Rin podemos dejar de pelear?...¿y ahora quien es el modelo en turno?

-pues..se llama Yumma y te aseguro que es un buen tipo.-dijo ella sonriendo...¿nostalgicamente?

-igual que Gumiya, Akaito, Rei, Ted, Dell, Luki, Io, y Mikuo.- dije enlistando a todos los novios que ella tuvo en tan solo seis meses.-¿todos ellos eran buenos tipos al principio no?

-solo aun no encuentro al correcto.-dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-si tal vez sea solo eso.

-deberias tratar de rehacer tu vida y dejarme a mi hacer la mia...¿conoces a Miku Hatsune? Es una buena chica y me ha dicho que le pareces...lindo.-dijo ella. ¿espera acaso la ultima palabra que dijo la dijo con enojo?

-pues a mi no me lo parece...hay otras mejores ¿sabes?...yo necesito de otro tipo de chica

-como la peliverde esa...¿como se llamaba? ¿Gumi?

-no ella era una...bueno mejor no lo dire pues despues de todo mi educacion no me lo permite

-¿y entonces como quien Len? ¿a caso volveras a tu etapa de spice?

-ammm...- ¿le digo? ¿este sera el momento? Ahh a la fregada...¡le dire!.-pues como...como tu y bien sabes que desde que te conoci yo deje eso.

Ella abrio los ojos como dos enormes platos.

-no jueges con eso Len

-no juego...Rin encerio no puedo superarte...no quiero hacerlo.-sus ojos se empezaban a poner llorosos y todo su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

-no sigas Len...lo nuestro...

-no no se ha acabado...y no se acabara jamas porque simplemente hay dos pequeños llamados Rinto y Lenka que nos uniran de por vida.

-Len...yo...yo...-no lo aguante mas. La tome entre mis brazos abrazandola con fuerza. Vaya si que extrañaba su aroma a vainilla. Me separe lo suficiente para verla a los ojos. Sus hermosos ojos azules que ahora estaban humedos. No resisti o mejor dicho no quise resistirme y simplemente la bese. Al principio ella parecia estar en shock. Pero despues de unos segundos me correspondio. Somos unos estupidos por dejarnos llevar por impulsos. Aunque este es bueno.

Pronto la falta de aire se hizo presente. Nos quedamos viendo a los ojos.

-Len ¿encerio ella fue la que te beso?-pregunto inocentemente.

-claro que si...yo aun te amo y jamas deje de hacerlo

-¿y porque la dejaste hacerlo?

-mejor dicho las cosas pasaron demasiado coordinadas a mi gusto. En cuanto ella planto sus labios en los mios tu entraste. Nisiquiera me dieron tiempo de reaccionar. Lamento haber sido tan estupido.-ella me sonrio.

-y yo lamento haber sido tan cabezota y sorda...y tambien te amo.

Ahora fui yo el que le sonrei. Asi nos volvimos a besar pero con la diferencia de que ahora mas apasionado que el otro.

-prometeme que ya no me volveras a hacer esto.-dijo ella en cuanto el aire era reclamado en nuestros pulmones. Y comenzaba a desabotonar los botones de mi camisa.

-lo prometo...pero dime ¿por que ahora actuaste tan noviera?.

-porque yo queria olvidarte pero no pude.

-yo mejor ni hice el intento de olvidarte...eres unica Rin.-y asi nos besamos de nuevo. Subimos las escaleras en pleno beso. Es mas me parece que el timbre de la puerta sonó. Probablemente era su cita. Lo lamento amigo pero ella es mia y solo mia asi que olvidala. Llegamos al segundo piso y bueno no es necesario comentar que la puerta de la habitacion se cerro y meses despues ya eramos marido y mujer...de nuevo.

* * *

bien si lo se me quedo corto...

pero bueno a mi me gusto y espero que a ustedes tambien. Gracias por leer...hasta pronto!

con cariño, miel y azuquitar

IA Kagamine


End file.
